


Too Hot For You

by Lokisarmy0602



Series: By Your Side [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Fluff and Smut, well smut-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisarmy0602/pseuds/Lokisarmy0602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate you," Maria mumbled as the ice cubes started to melt on the wooden floor.</p>
<p>"Then why did you marry me?" Steve asked and Maria glared at him.</p>
<p>"I was offered a billion dollars if I did."</p>
<p>"Then why aren't you spending that money?" Steve asked her and smirked, winning the argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot For You

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day otp challenge - Steve/Maria. Day 30
> 
> Doing something hot
> 
> Not really smut, just you know making out and stuff. So yeah, enjoy.

Steve unlocked the door to their apartment to New York with a sigh. He had had what was supposed to be an hour long meeting with Tony, which turned into a three hour long meeting. Steve really just wanted to go to sleep. However when he stepped into their apartment he was hit by a wave of hot air.

Outside the sun was shining down on the city, the temperature rising. The AC within the hallway had cooled him down. No though, the warm air hit him in the face and he started to sweat as he closed the door. The windows in the apartment were wide open, one fan stood in front of the TV blowing cold air into the apartment.

"You fucking useless piece of shit," Steve heard Maria snap. He turned to see his wife stood at the AC, tool surrounding her. Her hair was scrapped back into a pony ail and sh was only wearing her black yoga pants and a navy bra. Steve could see the sweat rolling down the back of her neck.

"Having problems?" Steve asked her as she swore again, letting out a huff. Maria turned to face her husband, sweat covering her face. She wiped the back of her hand across her forehead, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Piece of shit," Maria mumbled before explaining her problem. "The AC is broken and I can't get the radiators to fucking turn off. So basically I'm boiling alive in here," Maria said and Steve smirked at her.

"I do like the outfit though," Steve said as he dropped his keys onto the small table next to the door. He then walked over to her to look at the damage. "Well first off, don't you think it would've been better if you hadn't beaten the shit out of it," Steve commented looking at the smashed up AC.

"Not my fault," Maria said placing her hammer in her hand on the dining table. "I did that after I knew I wouldn't be able to fix it," Maria said and Steve just shook his head.

"Temper," Steve commented, turning to look at her. Even though most people would think she looked horrible, with pieces of her hair sticking out her pony tail and sticking to her face, the sweat making her glisten. Steve thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. He loved her with all his heart, even when she looked like a mess. He wrapped his arms around her making her pull a face.

"Get off me. It's too hot to be doing this sort off stuff," Maria said, pushing Steve's body away from her's. She scraped some of the lose stains of hair off of her face, letting out a heavy breath. Steve smirked, thinking of an idea. As Maria turned towards the windows Steve walking into the kitchen, kicking off his shoes as he did so. He pulled his own top off and then opened up the freezer. He pulled out an ice park and got a glass full of ice cubes. He then returned to Maria who was still facing away from him. he placed the ice pack on the dining table before pouring the glass of ice cubes down Maria's bear back.

Maria let out a gasp, arching her back as the ice cubes made there way down her back. She shivered as Steve laughed, grabbing the ice pack and placing it on the back of her neck. She moaned slightly at the col touch before turning and slapping him on the chest. She grabbed the ice pack and pressed it against her forehead.

"I hate you," Maria mumbled as the ice cubes started to melt on the wooden floor.

"Then why did you marry me?" Steve asked and Maria glared at him.

"I was offered a billion dollars if I did," Maria replied back.

"Then why aren't you spending that money?" Steve asked her and smirked, winning the argument. Maria rolled her eyes before moving the cool ice pack down to her chest. She moaned and Steve gave out a frustrated sigh.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked, knowing exactly what she was doing to Steve. She ran the ice pack down her stomach and moaned even louder.

"This isn't fair," Steve said, starting to feel even hotter. Maria smirked at him, before moaning while arching her back. Steve ran a hand through his sticky hair as Maria moaned, running the ice pack back up to her chest. She looked at Steve, biting her bottom lip.

"I think it's perfectly fair," Maria replied to him as Steve felt himself getting hotter. "You're looking a little hot there Steve." Maria said and Steve glared at her.

"It's your fault," was the best Steve could say back, trying to calm his thoughts. Thoughts of running his hand down Maria's waist, fingers running through her hair, lips kissing her neck- He shook his head as Maria laughed at him. She then let out another moan and Steve couldn't control himself anymore.

He moved towards her, pressing her against the table. She let out a laugh as Steve starting to kiss her neck and jaw. He then moved to her kiss, kissing her passionately. His hand moved up her body to cup the side of her face. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down onto her.

He moved his hands down to lifted her up to sit on the table, coming level with Steve now. She laid down on the table, pulling Steve with her and not breaking the kiss. Steve was heavy but she was used it now, turning her on slightly with him laying on top off her.

Her hands made work with unbuttoning his jeans. How he was still wearing them in this weather was a mystery to her. He pulled back off of her to be able to pull his jeans off, kicking them to the floor. He then started to pull at the cords on Maria's yoga pants. She pushed up slightly so Steve was able to pull them off of her. He quickly move to be back on top of her.

"This is where we eat," Maria stated in-between kisses. Steve hummed but didn't stop kissing her. His hands moved up her stomach then wrapping around her back. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his body. She ran her hands through his hair as he moved over to the sofa. He laid her down and leaned over her.

"This better?" Steve asked her, looking into her sliver eyes. He could see the hungry in them, the need for him to be close.

"It'll do," Maria replied before pulling him back down to kiss her. He then moved to get her bra off-

There was a knock at the down and then it swung open.

"Hey guys- oh... Isn't it a little hot for that sort of stuff?" Tony asked and Steve let out a sort of growl, frustrated noise into Maria neck. He pulled away to sit up and glare at Tony.

"Shit, I forgot," Maria said and Steve glanced down at her as she came to sit up. "I called Tony to come and install a new AC," Maria said and Steve just ran a hand through his hair. Maria came him a soft smile, trying to say sorry.

"Hey, don't mind me. You two keeping going," Tony said and Steve glared even harder at the man. He then stood up and headed for the bathroom. Tony smirked as Steve slammed the down. He then looked over to Maria who had pulled Steve's shirt on to cover herself up.

"Steve got a little too excited," Tony said, commenting on how Steve had had a boner when he had stood up. Maria rolled her eyes, running a hair through her hair which had fallen out of her pony tail.

"Just hurry up Stark," Maria said and Tony nodded.

"It's not like this hasn't happened before. At least you still have your underwear on," Tony said loud enough for Steve to hear him and Maria cringed inside as she remembered the time Tony had walked in on them.

"I'm actually worried that you're starting to make a thing off this," Maria said, picking up the ice pack and placing it on the back of her neck. Tony smirked as he started to install a new AC.

"And what if it was?" Tony asked.

"Just piss off Stark!" Steve shouted from the bathroom and Tony laughed loudly.

"Oh man, the guys are going to here about this," Tony said and Maria sighed, turning to walk into the kitchen to get a drink.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it. 
> 
> THE END!
> 
> I'm working on a couple more fics with the pairing Steve/Maria. I have the sequel to "I'll be There" ready, I have literally been working on that for good knows how long. I put "I'll be There" on here to see if people liked it. So yeah, the sequel to that will be up soon. But you'll have to wait...   
> So until then my friends.


End file.
